Lancelot & Elaine
by VictoriaStarks
Summary: Guenevere is the only obstacle in the way of the birth of Galahad.


This version of Arthurian Mythology is taken from an CYOA text-based novel called _Guenevere._

The early light of the rising sun streamed in through the windows of Elaine and Lancelot's shared chambers. Elaine wakes up and pats the space in the bed next to her. It's cold and perfectly neat. Elaine sighs softly before rolling over on her side and gripping a pillow tightly. She feels the tears as they roll down her face. She taste the bitterness of her feelings for a man that will never truly love her back. Elaine thinks of her husband. They had been married for over a year now and not once in that year had he shown her any affection in private. Of course, at dinner he was very attentive. Checking to make sure she was comfortable or to see if she needed more wine. All the while through his attentivness to her, his gaze fell on the queen.

The door to the bedroom swings open and Lancelot strides in. Closing the door he looks over to Elaine, smiling softly. "Good morn-." Lancelot stops as he see's the path the tears have left on her face. Rushing over he grabs her hands in his. "Elaine, what is it? Has something happened? Are you hurt?"

Elaine can barely distingush Lancelot's face through her tears. _Yes_ , it hurts. It hurts to love you." Nothing's happened Lancelot. At least not here." I gesture with my hands towards the bed and smile gently towards him. He drops my hands and walks to the other side of side of the room. Lancelot braces himself against the dresser, without turning around to face me he says" Elaine I will not lay with another woman. Even if that woman is my wife." His back is rigid. We've had this argument before.

"Lancelot I want a child! I will not just sit here wasting away while you carry on behind your kings back with his queen." He has to know I need a son. I continue" It's fate Lancelot, we will have a son. You can not put this off any longer."

When he finally turns around to face me, his fae-lit blue eye's are burning brighter than I've ever seen before. His mouth firmly set closed. I can tell it's a struggle for him not to raise his voice. Ever the noble man." As I have said before, I will not lay with you. Not now, not ever. I respect you as my wife, but never again shall you mention my king or his queen."Lancelot sighs heavily and runs his hands through his blonde hair. " I have my duties to attend to." With that I watch as he grabs his sword and strides back out the door.

Guen

Guenevere yawns and stretches her arms over her head. Smiling to herself she looks over to the spot next to her on the bed. Her smile falters slightly, but quickly comes back as she thinks on the night she spent with her lover. Lance had come by not to long after she'd retired to her chambers for the night.

I was expecting Arthur to be behind the door. He had promised to spend more time with me now that his war campaign was over. Upon opening the door and seeing Lance, however I wasn't too upset Arthur had not showed up. It was intense as usual. The physical reaction between us seems to get stronger every time we're together. I have to figure out what's causing this.

There is a knock on the door. Guenevere looks up drawn from her thoughts. She quickly hops out of bed looking for her night shift. She finds it by the door to her chambers, slips it on and opens the 's Arthur.

"Gwen I'm so sorry I didn't stop by last night. Kay came by my room with some reports from his scouts about saxons on the southern border and I got so distracted and by the time..."

I put my finger to his lips"Shhh shhh Arthur it's okay, Lance came by and kept me company last night."

Arthurs grey eyes widen slightly" Oh did he! That was so nice of him. I still feel guilty for promising to spend more time with you. I'm doing a poor job of it. So that's why today I've decided to tell all my advisors to handle all the official camelot buisness so we can spend some time together! I was thinking of taking a ride through the forest. Maybe a small picnic? How does that sound?

I nod my head" That sounds great Arthur. Let me call my servants so they can help me get dressed. I"ll meet you down at the courtyard." I give him a quick kiss on his lips and ruffle his dark hair before closing door. Once the door is closed Guenevere slides down to the floor and puts her head in her hands.

"What am I doing?"

Elaine

I get dressed and go to the waiting rooms above the courtyard where the knights train. Many of the other noble lady's like to come here and gossip, while enjoying the view of the knights in practice. I wonder if Guenevere will be there today. As I walk towards the rooms I see King Arthur walking away from Guenevere's chambers.

"Good day my lord."

"Elaine! Good day to you as well! Are you headed down to the courtyard?"

"I'm heading to the waiting room above the courtyard to meet with the other ladies...will the queen be joining us ladies today?"

Arthur smiles brightly" No I'm afraid not! Today me and the queen are going out for a ride."

"Are any of your knights going with you?"

"No, just me and my queen. Don't worry Elaine I"ll tell Sir Lancelot to probably cut training early today so he can spend some time with you as well."

I smirk to myself and suddenly I get an idea." If you and the queen are going to be out all day, you're going to be abosolutely famished by the evening you should take some food! I would hate for the queen to faint from hunger my lord." I give my king an imploring look.

"Your right! I had thought about bringing something to eat along. I"ll have to stop by the kitchen before we head out."

"Nonsense! My lord let me aquire all the items you need. After all you both work so hard to run the kingdom, let your servants do something for both of you in return.I smile eagerly at Arthur.

"Ahh.. if you insist. I would hate to intrude on your activities. Shall I tell you her favorite foods."

Elaine and Arthur continue down the hallway.

Guen

My servant ties the last lace of my dress and I head down to the courtyard to meet Arthur. On the way there people in the halls stop and bow or curtsey to me. I just smile and nod in return. I may be the queen, but I still don't think that it's nesscary for people I see everyday to bow to me. I made all the servants stop back at Cornwall. In Camelot they don't seem to want to stop.

By the time I make it down the to the courtyard I can hear the clashing of swords. The knights practice is in full swing. I'm looking around for Arthur and I don't see him here yet. My eye's inevitably find his blue ones. He smiles at me for a moment. Sir Bors takes this moment to swing at Lance in his distraction. Lancelot quickly ducks and gives me a quick bow before returning to the sparring match. I laugh he knows how much I hate when others bow to me.

"What's so funny Guen?"I turn as Arthur lays his hand on my shoulder.

"You are my love." I kiss him on the lips once."What took you so long? You were ready before me."

"I should try being more funny! And I was waiting for the Lady Elaine to bring me the food for our outing today."

 _hates me._ "Arthur why couldn't you get the food yourself?"

"Oh she insisted! I told her your favorite foods and mine." I have to surpress my eyeroll. I look up to the rooms above the courtyard and there on the balcony I see Elaine. She smiles down sweetly at me and Arthur. Arthur waves to her. I grab his hand and walk over to where our horses are waiting. _I won't be eating a thing today._

Elaine

I refraine from jumping up and down as the king and queen leave. If everything goes according to plan I should be with child before tomorrow. I look over to where Lancelot and Bors are sparring. I let out a quiet sigh. He is still one the most handsome men I have ever seen. His blond hair now damp with sweat as he pushes it back from his forehead. I call out to him "Sir Lancelot!" He looks up at me and nods once before returning to his match with Bors. _Ah, well. You"ll be mine tonight._

I leave the balcony in search of my serving woman Dame Brusen. I find her waiting for me outside my chambers. I quickly usher her into the room." So what do I have to do?"

She looks a little nervous."My lady..are..are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes! Lancelot is my husband! I know he has feelings for our queen, but that does not mean I will be so easily cast aside. I want a son and he will give me one. It's fate."

She gains resolve."I see my lady. Here let me show you what must be done."

Guenevere

Me and Arthur are deep into our forest stroll and I still can't shake the thoughts I'm having about Elaine. _She's up to something. I just have no idea what it is._

"...and Sir Ector smashes his axe against the saxon's head that had Sir Bedivere pinned down! It was truly one of the more inspir-Guen? Guen are you listening? I just told you the best part of the story!"

"Ah.. yes Arthur. Smashing saxon heads can be inspiring under certain circumstances."

Arthur nods." Indeed. I wish you and Lance had been able to come with us on that last battle. We could have used his sword and your magic."

"It wasn't so bad Arthur. I did miss you and I would like to come next time."

Arthur sighs" Hopefully there won't be a next time. I don't forsee any battles in our future for a long time." He smiles" Thanks to you. Having you by my side as my queen has made everything so much better. The kingdom's are at peace. Now I"ll have more time to spend with you and we can...uh..try again.." Arthur clears his throat suddenly. I look over and see his face is flushed and he's smiling softly at me.

We've been married for 5 years and Arthur still is a bit shy when it comes to intimate matters." Oh. Yes. I... an heir is exactly what the kingdom needs. " I smile back. _I would rather be trying with Lance._ "I look forward to it Arthur. It's beem awhile since the last time."

Arthur's face flushes and even deeper shade of red, but he looks pleased. I laugh.

"I foward to it also! It's been too long. We're almost to the clearing. It's a place I used to go before Merlin showed up and told me I was king. I haven't been here in ages." Arthur reaches over from his horse and places his hand on mine.

We make it to the clearing a couple of minutes later. Arthur gets off his horse and then he comes over and helps me off mine. He lays out a blanket for us to sit on and then puts out the food Elaine gathered. It's some of my favorite food as Arthur said it would be."Arthur you know me so well." I say. I pick up a blackberry examining it before offering it to Arthur. He grins then eats it.

Elaine

Elaine paces back and forth across her chambers. It's late in the afternoon and the king and queen have yet to make it back to the castle. If all goes according to plan they shouldn't be back until much later tonight. Elaine is still pacing back and forth in front of the mirror. She stills suddenly as she notices her features have changed. Her once blonde hair is slowly changing to a deep dark brown and her blue eyes now are now hazel. She's grown a little taller also. She is now the spitting image of queen guenevere. Elaine sighs happily. _Now. Now I can have him._

Elaine moves to sit on the bed and just waits.

...

Much later Lancelot walks quietly into the dark room and shuts the door behind him. He crosses the room grabs a clean set of clothes and heads to the ajoining washroom. A couple of minutes later Lancelot emerges from the washroom and sets about lighting some candles. He turns around and nearly jumps out of his skin. Elaine laughs."Being a knight of the round table I didn't expect for you to scare so easily or take this long to notice me."Elaine crosses the room and wraps her arms around Lancelot waist. He doesn't move away, but he looks at her in confusion.

"Guen what are you doing here? I thought you were out with Arthur still."

Elaine looks him in his eyes."We came back early of course."

Lancelot nods his head."And where is Arthur now?"

"I'm actually not sure. When we got back he told me he had some things to discuss with..uh..Merlin." Lancelot looks skeptical.

"He went to see Merlin? Really? I didn't know Merlin was back either I thought he was still at the druid convention in Avalon." Elaine quickly silences Lancelots questions with a kiss. Lancelot kisses her back. Elaine nearly faints. She's only kissed him once and that was at the wedding. Lancelot pulls back suddenly.

"Guen.. not that this is bad.. it's not bad at all actually, but you..I don't feel that reaction we normally have whenever we touch each other. Did you find out what's causing it?"

Elaine grimaces slightly."Um. Yes.I'll tell you about it as for now..."Lancelot smiles as Elaine takes his hand and leads him towards the bed.


End file.
